Memory Nightmare
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Lily Potter receives depressing news. One-Shot. COMPLETE. FemHarry. READ AN AT BEGINING.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Before reading further there are a couple things you should know. The first is that the DC crossover in this story is rather subtle, I will explain it fully at the end of the story for those that may miss it. Secondly, this one shot contains FemHarry, even though she's not a main character.**

**The reasons for both of these are two fold. The first is that this is actually a prologue for another story I'm writing. However, I do not want to post any more incomplete stories until I finish a few. That said, in a way this story is unique I have yet to see a HP/DC story even featuring the character I reference in this. I kinda want to be the first to do it, and since, despite being a prologue, this could be a stand-alone, I decided to post it. So if it takes a while or I never get around to it, just imagine that FemHarry went through what cannon Harry did growing up.**

**Secondly, I am kind of curious as to what other's reaction would be to this premise. I mean I've seen and even written similar stories before, but most of them involve Poison Ivy. And while I love her, she is not the only redhead in the DC Universe.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lily Potter's emerald eyes opened as she shot up screaming, "BRANDI!" only to find herself, not in her home, but in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

An elderly man stood at the end of the bed, his waist length beard and hair was white as snow, while half-moon glasses covered blue eyes that usually seemed to sparkle. Only now, they weren't sparkling.

"Lily," he said solemnly.

"What happened Albus?" the redhead asked frantically. "Where's Brandi?"

The old wizard sighed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he said, "I'm sorry Lily. The ritual beat Voldemort and took its price from you…but it failed."

Lily shook her head. "No. NO!" she screamed as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You told me it would work, that it would protect her!" she accused angrily.

The man seemed pained. "I thought it would," he said sadly. "But even I make mistakes."

Lily was silent as she digested what the Headmaster had told her. James was dead, she'd heard his battle with Voldemort, and seen the flash of green the ended the fight as she ran. Now Dumbledore told her her daughter was dead, the ritual he'd given her to protect her daughter failing. "You said the ritual took its price?"

"I'm afraid that you no longer have enough power to perform magic," he explained. "You're no better than a squib now."

She almost wanted to laugh. No husband. No daughter. No magic. In one horrific night, she'd lost everything.

"What will you do now?" Albus asked. "I'm afraid there's nothing left for you here now."

"I don't know," she admitted.

The two were silent for a moment before Albus asked, "Will you go to Petunia?"

Lily scowled. "She made it perfectly clear she never wanted to see me again, I have no intention of changing that."

The old man sighed, almost as if relief. Standing he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I am sorry Lily."

The redhead didn't answer as the older man walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barbara Ann Minerva bolted upright, breathing heavily.

Looking around, she recognized her cell.

Laying back on her cot, the former archeologist turned criminal took a breath. "It was a dream," she told herself. "Just a dream."

Only it wasn't. It was her worst memory, her nightmare made reality.

From back when she went by a different name. Back when she had family. Back when she had magic. Back when she was Lily Potter.

A nightmare that haunted her to this day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Barbara Ann Minerva is Cheetah, a villain associated with Wonder Woman. If I ever do get around to the rest of this story, it would actually occur mostly in the DC universe, but that's that.**

**Anyway, Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
